


call me home and i will build a throne

by beinmyheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ray's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finally sees what's between Felicity and Oliver while she's in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me home and i will build a throne

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thanks to the lovely longlivefelicitythequeen for editing this!  
> Please go check out her fics on here or Tumblr. They're golden <3

* * *

* * *

 

Oh Ray totally saw this coming. Actually no, he didn’t see this coming at all. He was only expecting to pick Felicity up from hospital and take her home after he and The Fla – Barry – saved her from that Bug Bandit Lady. What did Cisco call her again? He should ask to have a memo sent with the names Cisco had come up with for local criminals.

As a genius, Ray trusts his brain but sometimes it solves things before he has all the pieces to the puzzle and stores it under lock and key until things around him start to add up. So when he found out that Oliver Queen was the Arrow, in the deepest depths of his mind, he  _definitely_  saw this coming.  
But here he is, with Oliver Queen pushing him hard against Felicity’s hospital room wall, arm holding him in place across his neck. Still, Ray is a little confused as to why.

It’s like he’s put the variable in the wrong place and now the equation –  _What’s the equation for the jetpack on the suit again? Okay Ray, time to focus!_  - is all muddled up.  
He’s never seen the guy in action, but the voice that Oliver growls at him, Ray can only assume it’s the voice of The Arrow.

“Palmer, I told you to protect MY girl!”

Huh? His girl? ‘ _And the light bulb goes on_ ’, his brain muses.  
 _Oh_. Oliver Queen, The Arrow, is in love with Felicity Smoak. Oliver is Felicity’s ‘more than a friend’. Well,  _shit_.

“We…Uh, Barr- I tried, I swear Oliver!” At this point, Ray’s voice is nothing but a whisper. He tries to gasp air into his lungs as Oliver pushes harder on his neck.

The next few moments are a blur as Ray feels rather than sees Felicity slide between them. She calls Oliver’s name and pushes him with more ease than anybody with her structure and 3 broken ribs should be able to.

As Felicity comes to stand between them, Ray puts his hands in his pockets and looks over to see Oliver standing rigid with fists by his sides.

Felicity shoots Ray a small smile and for a split second he thinks she’s going to take a step towards him. Not like he expects her to. No, not at all. He really likes Felicity and yeah, they’ve slept together. It was nice. But it's still Anna’s name that pumps through his veins.  
Faster than the speed of sound, Felicity is standing in front of Oliver. One hand is on his cheek, and the other hand, well it’s disappeared. Ray can see the front of Oliver’s Henley move, so he guesses that it’s Felicity’s hand underneath it, rubbing soothing circles over his stomach.

Ray believes he’s good at languages, after all he did take ‘The history of language’ back in college, you know, for fun. But then he hears the faint whispers “Hey. Hey, I’m safe. I’m here” from Felicity. He has never seen a casual line of words take on something so intimate, like they are some sort of secret code, only meant to be shared between two hearts.

At her words, Oliver’s rigid body relaxes. He places his forehead against Felicity’s and the gentle murmurs start.

Ray knows he should look away; walk away from whatever is happening right now. He can feel a shift in the air. He doesn’t know if his presence should witness it, but he’s glued there.

_C’mon Palmer, what are you doing? You’re being a weirdo intruding in their moment._

But it’s like he finally got the answer to the equation and now he’s figuring out how he could have missed it. For a genius how could he have been so blind to something so obvious?

He watches Felicity place a kiss over Oliver’s heart; the simple notion knocks him out of his haze. A memory of Anna doing the exact same thing makes him look down. The memory of her lips still hurts.

Ray feels a hand on his elbow and when he looks up he sees Felicity with a strange smile on her face. He should know what that smile means but once again his brain has it under lock and key.

“Oliver has it from here. But thanks for everything, Ray. I’ll call you later, okay?” She says.  
All Ray can do is smile brightly and say “Goodbye Felicity.”

As he steps over the threshold and looks back, he sees Felicity in the same position from mere moments ago, only this time she’s giggling and Oliver is kissing her.

Ray knows that call isn’t going to come.

It doesn’t take a genius to see Felicity Smoak has already found her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos make my world go round, lovely people!
> 
> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr: emmajadex1989


End file.
